Pink
by MissAuChocolat
Summary: Tonks confronts Remus with their relationship again after they have both left the Hospital Wing (follows the Scene in the end of HP6). Oneshot. Rated T for decent snogging.


This oneshot follows the scene in Harry Potter and the Halfbloodprince in the Hospital Wing when Harry and a few others leave the room – and Remus, Tonks and a few others stay. This is my Version of Remus and Tonks getting together, hope you like it. I really love that couple - and I love Remus, although I think he is Kind of overdramatic when it´s about Girls and his furry Little problem, don´t you think?

Feel free to Review and tell me my English mistakes (and everything else).

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything apart from the plot.

And just if you wonder how I manage to post three chapters a day, this is an old one, I just had to translate it into English. Doesn´t take that Long.

Enjoy :D

REMUS POV

Fleur´s eyes followed those who left the room until the door closed behind them, then she looked at me.

"Remus, you really should think about it", she said.

I tensed up a bit – of course she was referring to Tonks and me. I hated that everyone told me to get over myself all the time – it was hard enough to say "No" anyway.

"I´m sorry, but that's my business. Excuse me" I said through gritted teeth. I don't think it sounded very politely.

Without looking at Dora or anyone else I stood up and left the Hospital Wing striding. I didn't know where to go, I just couldn't stand to stay with them any longer. I didn't get very far anyway – just seconds later I heard steps behind me.

I knew it was Tonks even before she called: "Remus! Remus, wait!"

I closed my eyes for a moment before I stopped walking and turned around to face her. In the same moment she tripped over her own feet and nearly fell down, but she was just two steps away from me so I managed to catch her.

I didn't let her arms go before she stood in front of me without staggering. Although I actually found that clumsiness of hers really cute, my gaze hardened with looking at her.

"What do you want?" I asked rather harshly. Tonks looked hurt when she crossed her arms and answered: "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked although I knew it of course.

"About us" she told me the answer I already had known and raised her chin.

"There´s nothing to talk about" I responded. I didn't look in her eyes.

"Oh yes, there is!" Dora said in a louder voice, sounding a bit angry now. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about what you are?!"

"But_ I_ care, Tonks" I said, though I knew she wouldn't let it count.

"You´re acting redicolously…!" she nearly shouted exasperated. "I don't care how old you are, 12 years, so what?! I just want _you_. I don't care that you´re poor, I have gold, and I´m an Auror. I can look after myself pretty good, thanks a lot. And that you´re a werewolf…" She stopped for a moment and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, then there is one night a month we can´t spend together – better than thirty!"

I breathed angrily – I hated her for making it so difficult to me almost as much as I loved her.

"Great, then all that stuff doesn´t matter, alright" I said, because I knew she wouldn´t give in at those points. "But what about the others, Tonks?" I picked up another point we hadn't discussed so far. "If you´re with me, a werewolf, nobody will accept you as normal. Everyone will reject you. Think about that."

Dora just shook her head.

"Nobody who´s in the order will reject me because of that."

Then she swallowed. "And do you really…"

She interrupted herself and swallowed again. I looked at her suspiciously. I was not sure if I wanted to hear the following.

Tonks started again, this time she was looking in my eyes directly and stressing every syllabi.

"And do you really believe that it does not hurt a hundred times more when _you_ reject me than when anyone who is not half as important to me does?!"

She blinked very fast and I saw that she couldn't force her tears back. I looked at her tormented. The thing I wanted to do the most was just to hug her. I shook my head slightly.

"Tonks, I…" I said helplessly.

She just sobbed and turned away. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't help it anymore, took a few steps and wrapped my arms around her.

She first went stiff but I didn't let her go and after some time she relaxed. I could tell that she tried to stop her sobbing hastily. I rested my chin on her head.

"You have no idea how much it takes to say No" I mumbled with an undertone of torment when she was calm again, though I was still embracing her.

"Then stop it!" she said, sounding angry again.

"I want to protect you" I told her frustrated.

"You can´t protect me, Remus. Not like that. All you do is to make it worse."

She took my arms down and stepped back to be able to look in my eyes. Her gaze was very seriously.

"_You_ think so" I answered hesitantly.

"No, I _know_ that, Remus! And you can´t make this decision for me, only I can."

I eyed her for some time while my brain was working. I noticed that I really tried to decide for her – it was clear what I wanted for me, hell, I wanted to be with her, but what I wanted for her was another story. But maybe, just maybe, I really had not the right to make that decision for her.

I gnawed on my lip before I said slowly, hesitantly and a bit frightened:

"So you are really sure? Completely sure that you can deal with all that stuff and that… _I_ am more important to you than anything else?"

I still eyed her.

"Merlin, YES!" she cried exasperated.

I stared at her for a little while and my thoughts were spinning I took a deep breath, then I closed my eyes for a little moment.

"Okay" I said when I opened them again, though I was still hesitant. "Then let´s give it a try."

Now it was Dora who stared at me. She had probably been sure I would come up with another point, like every time before. But I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to see this great, beautiful, absolutely amazing woman happy, and if she was sure she would only get happy if she was with me… I had to give in.

She blinked.

"What?"

I smiled slightly.

"Then let´s give it a try" I repeated.

I stepped to her and carefully lay one hand to her face. She watched me stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" I smiled, but acted still a bit reserved. I slowly bowed my head down nearer to her and lifted her chin at the same time, getting excited.

I hadn't kissed anyone since the last Truth or Dare James and Sirius had forced me in in 7th grade.

Tonks blinked again, and I think she finally realized it was really happening, because her face broke into a big smile. She looked at me, still carefully getting closer to her, and then she just brought one hand to my neck, pulled me down and pressed her lips against mine, kissing me roughly. I was taken by surprise at first, but then I just moved my lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

For the second time this evening I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her against me. She leaned in so hard that I tripped back against the wall, but our lips parted just very shortly because Dora took the chance and pressed me against the wall, kissing me.

All I felt was happiness.

I finally opened my eyes and pulled back a little bit, breathing heavily, because I wanted to tell her something, but I totally forgot what I had wanted to say when I saw her hair. I stroke through it with my fingers.

"Your hair…" I said stunned. "It´s pink again."

"What?!" she asked and took a strand fast to look at it.

"You´re right" she said in surprise, then looked at me again, her face getting strict.

"Do you believe me_ now_?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah. But actually I knew already here-" I dropped another quick peck on her lips – "that I won´t be able to say No ever again." I smiled.

"That´s good" Dora grinned. "I like my hair being pink."

I played with one strand of it between my fingers and smiled.

"Yes, me too."


End file.
